


No Doubt In My Mind

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, happy 2young this time don’t worry!, yay to more 2young from me!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: Jinyoung and their son, Daehan makes a trip to the hospital, but not for reasons you think.





	No Doubt In My Mind

“Doctor Choi! You might want to see this patient,” Jongdae came rushing alongside Youngjae once he spotted him leaving the room, “They requested for you and you only so now, go!” He exchanged the files for the one the Doctor was holding and ~~guided~~ pushed him into a room.

 

“Okay… No…,” Youngjae looked up from the file and once he saw the name, he looked up and looked at the patient.

 

“APPA!” the patient bounces impatiently on the bed, almost jumping towards Youngjae if not for the person holding him down.

 

“Babe, what happened?” Youngjae asked worriedly, putting on his stethoscope and hurriedly gave his son a full body check.

 

“Ummmm…” Jinyoung scratched the back of his head, “We were at the park, and I was reading my book when I heard Daehan screamed, so I quickly brought him here.”

 

“Baby, he seems fine, kids can fall you know… Daehan-ah, are you hurt anywhere?” His son shook his head.

 

“See, he’s fine. I’ll just discharge him, it’s almost time for me to go home anyway,” Youngjae pecked Jinyoung’s lips, “Did you drive here?” The elder shook his head.

 

“Daehan and I will wait for you at the counter once we’re done.” Youngjae nodded his head, before giving his son a peck on his chubby cheeks and leaving the room.

 

Youngjae and Jinyoung had met in high school and had been dating since then, even though they were 2 years apart. They even went to the same college, Youngjae in Medicine and Jinyoung in English Literature, and now they’re both a very successful doctor and college professor respectively. They adopted Daehan 3 years ago and have been one very happy family since.

 

This year marked their 18th year together as a couple. However, they’re not married, and they’re not engaged either. They both wanted to get married, of course, but between Youngjae’s packed residency and Jinyoung’s never-ending research and teaching, there was no time. Their family and friends were always surprised that they were still together for so long, despite the many, many setbacks they’ve been through. And that’s all thanks to having established strict rules of working things out together and being very brutally honest to each other early on in their relationship.

 

They both wanted a traditional wedding, so a courthouse one was out of question. They had huge families they had to invite, meaning they needed to plan a large, traditional wedding. A newly-appointed Doctor and Professor with a child have literally, not even a second to plan that.

 

Also, there was one little big problem. Neither one of them had proposed to the other yet. But that was going to change.

 

“Dr Choi, Mr Minseok said he needed to see you at the rooftop in about ten minutes,” one of the nurses at the counter informed.

 

“Did he say why?” The nurse shook her head. Youngjae put down the file he was holding, thanked her before walking back into the Doctor’s lounge to grab his stuff. He went back out to the counter to tell his boyfriend he’d be a while, but saw that he was not there yet, and quickly shot him a message before putting his phone away. He got into the elevator nervous, _why would the Director want to see him? Did he do something wrong? Was he going to get fired?_ Youngjae didn’t know how much he was overthinking the whole situation till he reached the top floor and got out. He opened the door onto the rooftop and -

 

 _Oh_.

 

_Oh my God._

 

“Hi Appa!” Daehan exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down, his left hand clasped on his other dad’s right. The rooftop, contrary to its usual dull, empty space, is now covered with little candles and rose petals on the floor, with an obvious pathway leading from where Youngjae stood to where his boyfriend and son stood.

 

“What is this?” Youngjae asked, bewildered. Once he reached his other boys, the youngest one went to hold his hand instead, facing Jinyoung 2 on 1.

 

“Um… Youngjae-ah,” Jinyoung started off nervously, and he rarely gets nervous. “We’ve known each other for almost 20 years and have been together for 18 of them. I never thought this would be possible even after so many years, but I’ve fallen in love with you more and more each day. From our secret ‘bro-dates’ to sneaking out of the house to make-out at night, from moving out of our parents’ with nothing but our minimum-wage salaries to getting a really nice penthouse at the nicest place in Seoul. And lastly, from being just as two, to adopting the most incredible child we’ve ever seen and becoming us three, I never, ever want to do this with anyone else. Life gave us so many obstacles alongside getting to achieve our greatest goals, but all along I knew my greatest and most amazing thing in my life, besides Daehan of course, is you, Choi Youngjae. You’re the boy I fell in love with when I was 17, and you’ll continue be the man I will be in love with for the rest of my life and after,” Jinyoung got on one knee and took out a small, blue velvet box. “So, Mr Choi Youngjae, will you marry me?”

 

“YES APPA!” Daehan beamed, prompting both his dads to giggle as much as they could, since they were both already in tears and shaking out of nervousness.

 

“A million times yes, Park Jinyoung. Always,” Youngjae responded, before stepping forward to his now fiancé, helping him stand up before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and hugging him. He would have kissed him senseless, if not for the squirming child in between them both. Jinyoung quickly placed the ring onto Youngjae’s finger after they pulled away, going in for another chaste kiss and an ‘I love you’, with Youngjae replying it back.

 

“I love you both!” Daehan shouted, still bouncing up and down happily.

 

Youngjae carried their son in his arms, “How is he so active this late at night?”

 

“I may have bribed him to stay awake just in case this whole situation went south, so he was the backup plan,” Jinyoung whispered the last part.

 

“You should never doubt my love for you.”

 

“And you should never doubt mine.” A chaste kiss on the lips prompted the little one to fidget restlessly, trying to gain some attention from his dads.

 

“Great, so I shouldn’t doubt that you could make this little ball of energy go to sleep once we reach home, yes? It’s both our off-days tomorrow and I’ve got a little bit of energy left in me tonight.”

 

“My parents are right downstairs, ready to pick up this little one.”

 

“You planned this?” Jinyoung nodded. “God, I love you,” Youngjae continued, putting Daehan down so he couldn’t hear what he was about today, “I’ll be sure to reward you tonight.” Youngjae winked, always managing to make Jinyoung blush even after so many years, which the younger _absolutely loved_.

 

“Let’s go,” Jinyoung said, each dad holding on to their son’s little stubby hands, making their way down so they could go home.

 

“WAIT! The Director wanted to see me!”

 

“Youngjae, that was just a lure to get you on the rooftop.”

 

“How about the candles?”

 

“Oh shit!”

 

“APPA SAID THE BAD WOOOOORD!!!”

 

—

_“Daehan wasn’t really injured.”_

_“I know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> merry xmas & happy holidays! hope you have enjoyed this fluffy fic <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


End file.
